


I'll Always Be Yours - Miraculous Ladybug

by Moonwa1ker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwa1ker/pseuds/Moonwa1ker
Summary: A miraculous fanfiction with high stakes for our favorite heroes, who are facing off against Hawkmoth, who may have found just the Akuma to defeat them. Dramatic reveal, trauma, suspense.





	I'll Always Be Yours - Miraculous Ladybug

Author’s Notes: So, this is my first fanfic. Ever. So, keeping that in mind, I would love some comments as to what I can do to improve, and some ideas for chapters, new fics, etc. Anyways, enjoy!  
P.S. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters - if I did, I would be in Paris right now, living the dream!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1

Ladybug

My ears were ringing.  
“Ladybug!” “Stay with me!” “I can’t lose you… too…” “PLEASE!!”  
I blinked, my vision blurry. I tried to move my head, but it felt leaden. I squinted up, the sun beating down on me mercilessly, a black figure with a golden halo above me. Chat. I sigh in relief, knowing I could trust Chat no matter what. He was always there for me. Always…  
Everything is fuzzy. I can’t see, and I feel something sticky running down my cheek. Was that blood? I didn’t know, and was too tired to care. I hear a faint beeping, Chat frantically yelling, and then… nothing. There’s nothing - not even the darkness.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- 2 hours earlier -

Chat Noir

I bound gleefully through Paris, barely containing my excitement. Today was the day, I was going to do it. I was going to confess to Ladybug. Sure, she had rejected me before. Sure, she says I’m “a really good friend,” but all in all, I just know that it will work out in the end. If… if it doesn’t… No. I can’t think about that. It just has to work out, I know it will work out.  
Suddenly, my ears twitch. I could have sworn… no. Had I really heard someone screaming? After all, I had just dealt with an Akuma this morning with Ladybug - which was also when I happened to ask her to meet me at the Eiffel Tower around 9:00. So, I brushed it off. It was nothing, just the paranoia of constantly fighting Akumas getting to me. But then again… it couldn’t hurt to check it out, right?  
I extend my baton, leaping over roofs and houses, until I hear it. “Mommy?” a small voice whimpered. “Mommy, where are you? Please, come back!”  
I immediately perk up, following the voice. As I jump down into an alleyway and round the corner, I see a little girl, no more than 5 or 6, crying out desperately for her mother as she clutches a plush rabbit to her chest.  
“Are you ok?” I ask gently.  
She squeaks in surprise, and wobbles around to face me. Her big eyes are filled with tears. “M-My Mommy… she’s gone!” She choked out.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Alina.”  
“Well, Alina, I’m Chat Noir, and I promise you, I will find your mother,” I reassure her.  
She only sniffles in response. I sigh, turning and looking around for some clue as to where the girl’s mother could have gone, only to come up empty-handed. I turn to kneel in front of the girl, asking “Where did you last see your mother?”  
She grips her rabbit closer, and points behind me. 'That doesn’t make sense,' I think, squinting into the shadows. 'I just looked there.'   
A cold hand suddenly lunges out and grabs my shoulder.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Present - 

Alya

I can’t stop screaming. Can’t stop replaying that scene over and over and over in my head.   
'Chat, desperately calling out his partners name. Chat, crying as she didn’t respond. Chat cradling her close as he lept away, her miraculous beeping.' I was stunned. It had all happened so fast, and now, she’s gone. I can barely hold back a sob, fearing the worst, before Nino pulls me close, giving my arm a comforting squeeze. His scent fills my nose - spice, sweat, and a hint of the food he had for lunch on his breath. I snuggle in, taking deep breaths, trying not to panic. Nino, sensing this, pulls back, looks me in the eye and says “It’s ok.”  
I sniffle, nose running, and choke out, “How do you know that? How can you say that? Everything is NOT alright - and it never will be! Ladybug is hurt, she could be dea-”  
I’m cut off as Nino rushes in. “No,” he says softly, but firmly. “You can’t think like that. She is not dead, she is strong, just like you. Ladybug will be ok, because we are counting on her. Because we need her, and she has never let us down before.”  
I nod, my sobs quieting slightly and I gaze up at him with puffy, red eyes. “She hasn’t, has she?” I smile fondly, thinking of all the things she’s done for me, for us. Hell, she even got Nino and me together. I owe her so much, I can’t stand the thought of her… of her…  
I cry quietly into Nino, and he simply holds me, caresses my cheek, wiping my tears. He just stays with me, keeping me close, sheltered in his arms.   
Despite his brave face though, I hear him let out a quiet sob when he thinks I’m not paying attention, as he too mourns for the fallen hero.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir

I stiffen, and instinctively reach for my baton, preparing to fight back. Grasping it firmly in my hand, I whirl around to the intruder, and am about to strike when I hear someone scream “NO!”  
It’s the little girl.  
She rushes forward, pushing me off my attacker and hugging them fiercely. “Mommy!” she sobs, burying her face in what I can now tell is a women’s shoulder. The woman looks dazed, barely registering what is happening. It’s as though she is in a trance.   
I try to talk to her, try to ask her what happened, but she just blinks dumbly at me.  
Growling in frustration, I quickly take the girl and her mother to a safe place before leaping off to find Ladybug. After all, surely she will know what to do. I sigh wistfully as I think of her, conjuring her face in my mind, with sky blue eyes, bluish-black hair, and a smile that could light up even the darkest of shadows. I am drawn back to reality as the Eiffel Tower comes into view, and I see My Lady swinging over. I quickly reach the tower first, and wait quietly for her. As she touches down, I gently reach down and pull her hand to my lips for the customary kiss. She snorts, but doesn’t pull away for once. I take that as a good sign, and give her a cocky smile. She simply smirks down at me, and pushes me away by the tip of my nose. I snort.   
“Ok, I had something I wanted to tell you,” I start slowly, trying to work up my nerve.  
“I… I… I SAW AN AKUMA!” I shouted. Ok, so that was not what I wanted to tell her… but… oh well.  
“Well, I mean that’s nothing new,” she says, confused.  
“No, this one is different. They seem to be able to… drain people. I don’t know how - I just saw a victim. And I don’t know what to do.”  
“Hmm… well, can you show me her?”  
She gets interrupted by a scream. We whirl around, searching for the source. My ears twitch as I hear another cry, and I quickly jump off the tower, trusting Ladybug to follow. We quickly reach the source, and it is another child. This time is an 11 year old boy, whimpering over his mother, her head lolling to the side. Ladybug stumbles in shock at the sight.  
“This… this is what they do,” I whisper.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir

As soon as hear her miraculous beep, I scoop her up and run. I desperately try to find somewhere, anywhere to hide her and protect her identity, when I feel a warm, pink light wash over me. I dive into the nearest alleyway, hiding Ladybug from prying eyes, trying to think of what to do. I hopelessly hold her as her transformation wears off and… a small red and black kwami blinks back up at me, wide blue eyes concerned. She looks around in confusion, then sees Ladybug.   
“MARINETTE!” she screams.  
I freeze, rooted in shock, as I tentatively look down to find the girl in my arms, the one who I had been pining after for so long, was none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ladybug

I freeze, staring in horror at the scene before me. The woman looked half dead, giving off a cold, lifeless stare. I shuddered in horror. 'What DID this to her?' I wonder. 'No Akuma has ever dealt this much damage before, and in secret.' A chilling thought suddenly occurs to me. 'What if Hawkmoth grew stronger? What if he, too, found a secret recipe?' I shiver, chilled to the bone, before turning my attention back to Chat.   
“We need to find what did this as soon as possible, so I can defeat them and cure all these innocents,” I say, with a glance towards the kid and his mother. “God knows what could happen if this Akuma where to roam free much longer.”  
He nods in agreement.   
“I’ll look for tracks, though I don’t know if I’ll find much - there wasn’t anything at all at the last crime scene.”  
He starts carefully poking around, and I get lost back in my thoughts. 'What kind of Akuma could have caused this? Surely not one of the normal ones - no, this one is far too patient. They have a goal bigger than just petty revenge. They want to utterly destroy someone, but who?'  
I blink in surprise as Chat suddenly calls out to me, “I found something!”  
I immediately head over to where he’s crouched, looking down at the ground. Here, the grass seeping through the cracks in the ground are ever so slightly crumpled. I look at him, impressed.   
“But, how do we know it’s not just the kid or his mom?” I ask.  
“It’s too light to be any normal human, otherwise the grass would be completely crushed,” he replies with ease.   
“Can you track them farther?”  
“Yes, but we need to get the kid and his mom to safety first.”  
I nod, heading back over to the child, and quietly say, “It’s time to go,” before gently leading him over to where some bystanders are and pass him off, asking them to take him and his mother to the nearest hospital. With that taken care of, I turn my full attention back to Chat and the tracks. I follow him as he leads me forward through alleyways, over houses, and so on and so forth until we reach an abandoned warehouse.   
“How cliche,” I hear Chat mutter.  
Cautiously, we walk forward, only to find the door locked. Chat steps back, about to break it down when I whisper “Don’t!”  
He looks at me, confused, and I simply reply with, “If we knock down the door, we lose the element of the surprise.”  
“Not if you never had it to begin with.”  
We whirl around, and there, a few feet behind us, is the Akuma.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chat Noir

I stiffen, feeling as though ice has overtaken me. 'Marinette?! All this time, it was Marinette?' To say I was shocked was an understatement. 'I… I can’t believe it… The two girls I loved are the same, I truly am lucky.' I quickly rethink that statement. 'Maybe not, because I’m about to lose them!'  
“Chat, I need you to take us to Master Fu’s,” Ladybug’s kwami says, tears in her eyes. “Please.”  
I nod, then hesitate. “I don’t know how to get there.”  
“That’s alright, I’ll show you!” The kwami quickly zips off, barely leaving me time to pick up Marinette and follow before I lose sight of them. I dash from roof to roof, feet pounding on the ground, heart racing in my chest. I can’t stop the flood of thoughts going through my head. 'It was her. It was her all along! To think, all the times I felt guilty for loving two people, I was really only loving the same person. And that person is DYING! I can’t lose them! Not now! Not when I just truly got them! Please, Marinette! Just hold on! Don’t go, PLEASE!' I feel a wetness on my cheeks, and don’t even have to look to know I’m crying. Suddenly, the kwami dives down and out of sight, and I quickly follow suit.   
“We’re here,” the little red creature states.  
I quickly barge in, not bothering to knock, and shout for Master Fu. He appears almost instantly in front of me, and he blinks as he takes in the situation. He doesn’t ask what happened, he doesn’t look surprised to see Marinette, he simply says,  
“Set her down here.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 End


End file.
